moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Myrras Steelfell
* |Row 4 title = Relatives: |Row 4 info = Franklin Steelfell (father) Audrey Steelfell (mother) |Row 5 title = Status: |Row 5 info = }}Myrras was born During the First War to Franklin and Audrey Steelfell. On the roadside of what is now the Western Plaguelands while his Father and Mother were traveling through Lordaeron. Myrras was also raised on the move from battlefield to battlefield. His father a soldier. His mother a medic and healer. Myrras learned to fight at an early age, learned the basics of magic, and how to recognize threats in nature and of magical natures. At the age of 16 Myrras joined the Army of Stormwind and four years later participated in the Third War with his father. When the war was done Myrras was conscripted by SI:7 who thought Myrras' skills could be honed in another way. Once fully trained at the age of 25 Myrras was sent on missions cooperating with a Guild who SI:7 wanted to keep an eye on. It was during this time that Myrras' favorite sword was obtained. A sword he affectionately dubbed Great Breaker. Myrras worked with this Guild until the Cataclysm. At which point Myrras disappeared for 2 years. Eventually, Myrras came back to the Stormwind Army. After evaluating the soldier, brass didn't trust him out in the field and kept him from going to Pandaria. When the call for Heroes came for Draenor, Myrras answered the call leaving the Army to become independent again. This time he joined up with Lioncrest. A guild with The Alliance's best interests in mind. Unfortunately, Lioncrest stretched their forces thin in Northrend. A mad Necromancer tried to raise Naxxaramas, Lioncrest thwarted the attempt and promptly fell apart. Myrras now spent a long time as a wandering soldier again. Joining with the Crimson Iris, another guild with the Alliance's interests in mind, they got involved with thwarting an Old God Cult at which point Myrras had his breastplate crushed and nearly died as he had to be cut out of his armor. After this event, the soldier stopped wearing plate armor instead preferring to wear mail. It provided more mobility anyways. Several senior members of Crimson Iris driven mad by the Old God cult ended this Guild. Wandering once more Myrras decided to look for a new cause to support. One day while looking for employment the soldier came across Hillsbradian. After a small chat Myrras then offered his services as a hired soldier to the Remnant of Lordaeron. The time Myrras spent with Remnant was some of the best times the soldier can remember being around people since he left the wilds of Stranglethorn. Whether it was the debacle with Redmane and Knustery. Protecting Niklos Adamant, or fighting alongside them to defend home and hearth! Unfortunately, Myrras' contract ended and Hillsbradian, holding a previous grudge, decided not to rehire the soldier. Which leaves Myrras seeking a new cause to take up. The Soldier decided that he would try his hand at lending his experience to those that were new to adventuring. The Royal Reclamation Order was a guild of Green Adventurers who hired him and after one outing, he decided he could not be responsible for those that would not listen to his advice! For god sakes, the bomb has a LONG FUSE just cut the fuse and start over! UGH! The Magus Senate of Dalaran. You need a Spy for Espionage? Cool. You uhh... You gunna use me? Any time now... When's the next event? Hello? ... Light help these good Magi... Finally Ailos, as well as, Marisol approached Myrras to invite him back into the Remnant of Lordaeron! Hillsbradian's leadership choices, which were questionable at Myrras' time of release, were overruled and the Soldier was invited back into the fold. Unfortunately, Myrras was still contracted to a couple of Caravans long term and he had to finish jobs In the Broken Isles. Once done the Soldier returned to a guild which had been reduced to the few that did not follow Ailos and an upset Niklos. It has been tough since the parting. Watching old faces go and new faces join the ranks. Elven faces. Ren'dorei faces. Since the Establishment of Easthaven Myrras has helped the Cardinal maintain what was put in place. The Easthaven Militia kindly taking his own advice in training. Things have not been perfect and things are changing for the better slowly. Phylok Moonstar has been an excellent help in not only advising Myrras but being a valued friend as well. Anne Bourseiller, while romantic interest was left a long time ago, has also helped the soldier and he has recently understood her role in his own life. A sister he has never had. The Remnants of Lordaeron continue to be an uplifting and driving force in Myrras' life. Gallery Myrras halloween 2018.jpg|Art by MischiArt Category:Characters Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Lordaeronian Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Easthaven Militia